


Bull-headed

by Bobbi The Panda (TyrantorX)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/Bobbi%20The%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's stubborn and careless personality leaves her to deal with a upset stomach with a mayor who just wouldn't shut up about her reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull-headed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakedpotato413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotato413/gifts).



> SwanQueen [Emma x Regina] Emma's POV
> 
> A/N: Gift fic for my lovely sister. I really should do more of her prompts. This was really fun to make.
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply

What seems like a great decision now may not always be a great decision later. Regina's always warned me to think first before I actually do stuff but I never really paid her any attention.

And now I wish that I just listened to her. This morning's hasty, not-so-well-thought-of breakfast wasn't working out for me and my insides. I feel like there's a manifestation of the dark one inside my digestive system and is screwing with every corner of my stomach. What makes things worse is that it started to kick in the moment I walked into the station.

Fantastic timing right?

 _Fuck_. I painfully regret eating the week long breakfast burrito that I had hidden inside my fridge this morning. Sleeping late— as usual —didn't give me enough time to whip up a good breakfast and I'm not a picky eater. I almost forgot about the burrito until I looked behind the milk carton. The sight of it lightened me up. It was either another bowl of the worst bran cereal on the market or _this_. Of course, any sane human being would go for a savory Mexican version of a burger rather than the closest thing to edible cardboard.

And even though I knew that it's been in my fridge for a week, I took that chance. I'd never die from food poisoning. I came from the streets and I've definitely built up a resistance to these types of food, right?

 **WRONG**. That was my bad decision. Probably the worst decision in my entire life and I'm paying for it right now.

At least I was sheriff and I was thankful for that. I'm definitely not going out today. Mayhem can get away with things right now since I'm dealing with my own personal case of chaos. The last thing I need to be in is in a vigilante chase where I'm battling with my inner self to run after the criminal or run to the nearest public restroom.

I haven't moved from my chair for about 3 hours. Breathing techniques are really helpful. I've already found my sense of peace. Now all I have to do is wait for it to calm down and maybe I can find some time to drive myself home.

"Emma!"

Regina barges in the door. Just when I was already feeling a little finer, she finds the most appropriate time to come in.

"There are some things that we have to discuss regarding last month's reports..." She seemed like she had her thoughts buried deep in the report that I crammed all day yesterday. _Dammit_ , why does she always have to read every word of that thing? I don't even understand half the things I write on it!

"Which you so promptly submitted yesterday afternoon." The sarcasm in her tone hit me like a brick. I wanted to answer her and salvage a bit of my dignity but the pain in my abdomen clouded my thoughts. Instead, I answered with a very, very light smile.

"This should be on top of your priority list!" She flicked the paper in her hands while throwing me one of those signature sharp looks. "How are we supposed to keep Storybrooke safe if we can't even get our information on time?"

"Hey, I had other things," Regina's eyes shot towards my paper-ball filled trash bin. "M--Much more important things to do besides tally and write down monthly reports!"

"I see." She looked at the pile of sandwich wrappers on top of my desk. "So there are much more important things to accomplish than picking up after yourself?"

I hurriedly took them and tried to hide them from her sight. "I ate these all yesterday." She raised an eyebrow. "This pile isn't something I accumulated for the past week."

"You'll get food poisoning from the amount of deli meat you consume on a daily basis." And she rolled her eyes. "Should we go about proper prioritization this time once more? Or possibly, I should lecture you on time management?" Her eyes lingered on my desk and spotted my pile of receipts. "Or a good long lecture on honesty?"

"I don't need any of that." I walked over to my bin, dropped the sandwich wrappers on top of the paper-balls and shoved it all in with me foot. "I'm perfectly fine on my own. You can keep those lectures to yourself because you'll be wasting a lot of time trying to teach me things I already know."

I stopped on my way back to my seat. All those hours of breathing and trying to calm myself down isn't working anymore. I was back to feeling all nauseated and dizzy. I literally felt my stomach grumbling. Damn, I felt like shit.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" 

She didn't listen to me and put the reports down on my desk and took a few steps closer to me. "Are you sure? You look pal--"

"I'm really fine!" I shoved her hand away, hoping she'd leave me alone. Instead, she did the EXACT opposite of what I wanted her to do. She moved closer. 

"Emm--"

"I told you I'm fine," I sat down as gently and as slowly as I could not to get my insides more upset than it already was.

"You know the hospital's just a few blocks from here. You could always--" That's all I heard and anything after that sounded like garbled speech. And that's when I felt it. My stomach jumped as it tried to get rid of today's breakfast. I tried to keep it down, swallowing harder than I could. I held my hand up to keep Regina from talking. She wasn't helping in any way. Her nagging was making it harder for me to concentrate.

"Emma," was all she managed to say before my digestive system won the battle.

I vomited all over the **goddamn floor**.

_Holy shit. Fuck. No. No no no no no._

Her face—dear Lord if looks could kill— I would've been dead right now. I, _Emma Swan_ , threw up on _Regina Mills'_ shoes. That's right, I threw up on the mayor's shoes. And to make matters far worse, I just noticed she was wearing a new pair. I've never seen her in those before. _Jesus Christ I'm so fucking dead._

"Regina," I tried to talk her out of shock. "I--I can expl-"

"Emma Swan." Oh boy, here it comes. The steam from her ears and her blood-shot eyes doesn't give me any form of relief. "How many times have I told NEVER to go to work when you're not feeling well!"

"Wait--wha--" That wasn't the response I thought I would be getting.

"You could've called me up and I could've drove you home!" And that suggestion was definitely something I didn't expect to hear.

I could not believe this. I really thought I was done for because I threw up a breakfast burrito on her new shoes. I even managed to get a few of it on the seam of her pant leg.

_But I was wrong._

She was rummaging through her bag for what I think were wet wipes. Once she had it, she threw them towards me and tried to ring up her office requesting for cleaning services. "Droopy, come to the sheriff's office, I need you to clean up bad decisions off the floor."

And when she wasn't talking on the phone, she kept murmuring about something. Something about me not using any common sense. Or keeping week old meats in the fridge. Or why I was too stubborn to listen. She kept going on and on about how I should take care of myself. How I'm the sheriff and I'm the one giving everyone a bad example because I couldn't even keep myself together.

Once I was done cleaning my face, I heard her say, "I'm bringing you to the hospital. Food poisoning isn't a joke. Be glad you aren't dead yet."

She threw me a look of disgust. "Some savior you are." She assisted me from my seat, my hand across her shoulder as she brought me to her car, strapping me in on the passenger seat.

"Don't do this to yourself Emma. It's a shame--" I stopped listening from there. But she kept going on and on and on about God-knows-what all the way to the hospital.

I giggled at her rambunctious nagging.

"What?" she asked, an irritated tone present in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Why won't you ever listen to me? You're already a fully grown adult. A **_fully grown female_**   _ **adult**_ with a whole town under your watchful eye." She sneered. "You have the capacity to take care of yourself and you couldn't even do it right."

"Sure. Sure." I waved her off and closed my eyes. The hospital's near and please oh please I hope we get there fast. I wanted _so bad_ to feel better.

What seems like a great decision now may not always be the best course of action later. Regina's always warned me to think first before I actually do stuff but I never really paid her any attention. But sometimes, even irresponsibility on my end guarantees the love and care from another. Sometimes, it feels nice to be a little immature. Cause I know someone's going to care for me. Someone's going to pick up the pieces, nag at me the whole day, but still do her best to hold those broken pieces together.

As selfish as it sounds, it's the reason that I'd rather not listen.


End file.
